ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Piorunowy Pojazd
to wehikuł bojowy, który Jay wykorzystał do boju z Ninja Droidami, kiedy Cyfrowy Władca przejął kontrolę nad Nowym Miastem Ninjago. Zwykła wersja tego wehikułu (nie zhakowana przez Technoostrza) została stworzona prawdopodobnie przez Borg Industries. Historia Twórcą zwykłych czołgów Nindroidów byli zapewne inżynierowie z Borg Industries. Kiedy Mroczny Władca został pokonany w walce z Lloydem Garmadonem, stał się cyfrowym wirusem i zwabił Ninja do stolicy Krainy Ninjago. Cyfrowy Władca zapanował nad systemami Borg Industries, przejął kontrolę nad wieloma, jeżeli nie wszystkimi urządzeniami, w tym też nad czołgami. Jeden z nich zaczął strzelać do Kaia w Myśliwcu Ninja. Ten sam pojazd został zhakowany za pomocą Technoostrza przez Jaya i zmienił się w niezależny od Cyfrowego Władcy Piorunowy Pojazd. Wojownicy Żywiołów wykorzystali go, by zabrać z Wieży senseia Wu, Nyę oraz uczniów ze szkoły senseia. Następnie Jay użył Piorunowego Pojazdu w walce z maszynami kontrolowanymi przez wirusa. Ninja zostali w swoich pojazdach otoczeni przez siły Cyfrowego Władcy, w tym przez śmigłowce, lecz na miejsce przybył Lloyd. Wydawało się, że jego Złota Moc unieszkodliwiła pojazdy wroga, lecz po chwili śmigłowce, roboty bojowe i inne maszyny znowu przystąpiły do ataku. Jay i inni Ninja uciekli z miasta w swoich maszynach, podczas, gdy Wu z Technoostrzami (na których zdobyciu zależało Władcy) odwracał uwagę Cyfrowego Władcy. W końcu senseia otoczyły śmigłowce, lecz wtedy okazało się, że starzec po kryjomu przekazał je wcześniej Kaiowi. Gdy Ninja opuścili Nowe Miasto Ninjago, Cyfrowy Władca nakazał swoim Ninja Droidom patrolowanie metropolii w śmigłowcach. Wkrótce Nindroidy zaatakowały klasztor Garmadona, co po raz kolejny zmusiło wojowników się w nim ukrywających do ucieczki. Aby odciągnąć od siebie uwagę wroga, uruchomili autopiloty w swoich pojazdach, które ruszyły bez nich. Dało to Ninja trochę czasu, jednak Naziemny Mech i inne wehikuły szybko zostały strącone i unieruchomione przez Cryptora i jego Destruktora. Kiedy Ninja wojowali z Cyfrowym Władcą w Cyberświecie, Jay użył swojego Technoostrza do stworzenia Piorunowy Pojazd, po czym użył go do pokonania wirtualnych wersji maszyn Borg Industries, kontrolowanych przez złego wirusa. Następnie Ninja, w swoich pojazdach, przebili się przez kod źródłowy do portu aktywacyjnego systemu. Tam pokonali Cyfrowego Władcę, uwalniając program od wirusa. Niedługo po tym okazało się, że Mroczny Władca przeżył starcie i przeniknął do świata rzeczywistego. Jay użył Piorunowego Pojazdu, by razem z Colem, Jayem i Lloydem pomóc Kaiowi, uwięzionemu pod Zagionym Miastem Ouroboros, gdzie dopełniała się operacja: Arkturus. Piorunowy Pojazd został użyty ostatni raz, tuż po powrocie Ninja z wyprawy na kometę, na której znajdowały się Złote Bronie Spinjitzu. Kiedy Wojownicy Żywiołów spadali z nieba, Piorunowy Pojazd przechwycił Jaya. Następnie Ninja, wraz z Garmadonem, Wu i Nyą przystąpili do szturmu na miasto-twierdzę, w której zamknął się Mroczny Władca pod postacią Złotego Mistrza. Cole i Jay starali się przedrzeć się wieżowcami tworzącymi gruby, zwarty mur. Udało im się to, lecz Piorunowy Pojazd, podobnie jak inne pojazdy Ninja nie mógł uciec przed przyciąganiem Spinjtzu Overlorda. Jay uratował się, wyskakując z maszyny, która tuż po tym z impetem uderzyła o ziemię. Opis Piorunowy Pojazd jest dość lekką machiną bitewną. Może zostać użyty do walki lub transportu. Z boku pojazdu przy gąsienicach wystają wyrzutnie rakiet o małym zasięgu. Pojazd może się łączyć z Naziemnym Mechem. Zyskuje on wtedy dodatkowe przyspieszenie. 200px|right|thumb|Czołgi Nindroidów Czołgi Nindroidów To wersja Piorunowego Pojazdu sprzed zhakowania przez Technoostrze. Zwykłe czołgi Nindroidów są mniej zaawansowane od pojazdu Jaya. Nie posiadają one możliwości łączenia się z Robotami Bojowymi, a rakiety mogą wystrzelić tylko w jednym kierunku, w górę. Służy to łatwiejszemu niszczeniu wrogich pojazdów powietrznych. Informacje o zestawie Piorunowy Pojazd pojawił się w zestawie wydanym w pierwszej połowie 2014 roku - 70723 Piorunowy pojazd. Galeria Thunder Raider TV.png|Piorunowy Pojazd w: LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu 70723 Thunder Raider Alt 3.png|Piorunowy Pojazd połączony z Naziemnym Mechem 70723 Thunder Raider CGI.png|Model CGI Piorunowego Pojazdu z Naziemnym Mechem Thunder Raider in Promo Animation.png|Piorunowy Pojazd w animacji promocyjnej zestawu 70723 Thunder Raider with Earth Mech in Promo Animation.png|Piorunowy Pojazd połączony z Naziemnym Mechem w animacji promocyjnej zestawu 70723